Slender Man's story
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: this is like a true story about slender man and i'll like make more stories and i hope you enjoy this 4th story


I left my world when Zalgo killed my Father and Mother… me and my brothers survived from that bastard when he took over… so me and my brothers went to a world with mortals… we went to the woods so that way no one could find us." Great now what the hell are we going to do?" my brother Offender Man said." Lets make a camp here and lets wait." I said, and so while my brothers made camp I decided to go look around the woods.

A few hours past till I found a house, and at the window I see a girl at the window. She looks interesting to me so I watched her in every place where she goes till a few days later she went to the woods at night and I still followed her than a few minutes later she stopped, and I stopped right behind her too.

Than she turned around instantly before I can teleport, she is starring at me and I'm starring at her. Few seconds later she started to walk backwards than after a few steps she turned around and run away. And I followed her while she's running away from me, she kept running and running until she stopped to take her breath.

Than she turned around to see if I was still behind her but I wasn't. Than she is like looking around if I'm near her, and than soon I teleported behind her and she turned around looking at me, and than I started to use my powers to make her visions go static while I'm still doing that I took out my tentacles and ready to take her but soon some how she finally got away.

I don't know how she managed to escape but she did so I left her alone for a few days than at night I went to her house and it was starting to rain that night. And I only see a few lights on at the house and I can see through her window that it looks like she's drawing or something but I just went into to her house and she notice that I'm their so she started to close doors and windows but I teleported inside the house and so she ran upstairs to her room and when she closed her door I was in her room.

Than she like grabbed like papers from her bed and ran out of the window. But she survived from that fall and than she ran into the woods. I chased her and it took awhile until the rain stopped and soon she started placing like papers on some trees but I ignore the pages and kept chasing her than when she put like all pages in some places she stop to take her breath than she turned around to see if I'm their but I wasn't but this time I was in front of her when she turned her head around.

She fell to the ground and she started to crawl backwards trying to get away from me than she stopped crawling when she end up at the tree. She starred at me with so much fear on her face and I made her visions go static and I grabbed her with my tentacles and I killed her but soon I turned her into someone, which are my favorite ones to make. She is now my proxy and I gave her new cloths, a gray hood and blue pants since she was naked when I brought her back to life. And she was beautiful when I brought her back." Hello Kate nice to meet you my name is Slender Man and you are my proxy so you will do everything I say since I am your master got it Kate?"

Kate shook her head. Now she is my third proxy since I met the two brothers Hoody and Masky they are my favorite proxy's. Soon I sense someone and it was a women and she entered the abandon house where I chased Kate. So I went over their when she went to like some like the beach dock or something like that which she's near the beach so I followed her until she turned around and saw me.

She freeze in fear for a second than she started running away from me as fast as she can and I went after her until I left her alone and I know where she is going so I let Kate go to the abandon mines and try to kill her and so when I told her that I left to the different woods and I found my brothers and I told them I'm going into a nearby town and when I went their I found a different woman. She was very interesting and she looks like a perfect victim for me to kill.

So I stalked her for a few hours when it was night while she's in a building. She got out and went to the woods while walking on the sidewalk than I was behind her. She stopped for a second and turned around and she looked at me and when she looked at me I grabbed her with my big hands and I ripped her in half. There was allot of blood all over my hands but I ate her soul but than someone threw a rock at me.

I never got hit by a rock before and so I turned around and saw a woman running away. I chased after her since I have gotten pissed and soon I lost her. I looked everywhere until I see a man with long black hair, a gray hoody, black pants, a knife, and I don't know what he's drinking but it smells like alcohol when I was close to him.

Than soon he turned around when he swing his knife but me didn't slice me but he looked up at me cause I'm taller than him. He looked at me with a long smile with a carved out smile. He was like… so much happy I never seen someone smiles when they first met me." You look tired maybe you should Go To Sleep!" he started laughing and soon he jumped at me with his knife and soon I notice that he's about to attack me and so I attack him with my tentacles but he cut them off and he just like slice my face a little.

Than we both kept fighting each other. Every time he cut each of my tentacles new ones come out and he kept on cutting my face at every leap. Than soon he ran into the graveyard, I followed him their and we kept on fighting until he cut my face like multiple times. I than grabbed a rock with my tentacle and hit his damn head and than he fell to the ground.

Some blood is coming out of his head but he's still alive so I picked him up with my tentacles. But than before I can do anything else he slices my face and I dropped him. He was lying right in front of a tombstone. He's looking at the words on the tombstone, but than when I was about to grab him he got up and sliced my tentacles and tried to slice my face again.

One of my tentacles went through his body where his shoulder is but he cut it off and started cutting my face. But when he slice out were my eyes are I gotten so much angry that all of my face skin came off showing my true face. My demonic eyes and my long sharp teeth. And so I grabbed that bastard ready to kill him but than he throw a rock at my eye. I was screaming in pain and so I dropped him but he fell on a tree branch, which it went through his body. He can't even move much so that's my chance to finish him off but than I saw like a bright flash came behind me. I turned my head around and see that it was that little bitch that throw a rock at the back of my head when I ripped the other girl in half. She had a camera, which she took a picture of the guy and me on the branch, but on her other hand she was holding a lighter. I started to wonder that why is she holding a lighter. Than I looked at the broken drink, it was alcohol the guy that's on the branch must've dropped it while we were fighting.

Than she threw the lighter at the alcohol and soon the whole woods was now instantly on fire. And I got on fire too and soon I looked at the girl and she transformed into a she demon. She started laughing evilly and soon I got out of there and my face is now covered with my skin but than soon I see the girl, the same girl that I told Kate to kill she must've escaped. Than I went after her while she is running. Than soon I lost her in the fire and I got out of the woods and went to my brothers.

" My god what the hell happen?" Offender man said, and so I told them what happen and soon we left the woods and went somewhere, than there was Kate dragging a body." She is now dead master" Kate said, and so I took the girls soul and we went on. Was such a pain in the ass when I fought Jeff and it was but I don't know who the hell was that demon woman? Could she be like Zalgo's minion or something… well I don't know but I don't know where she is or why she tried to kill Jeff and me?

A few days later I went to the woods walking around alone, than I found a beautiful woman. She looked like me but with like hair and like a female looking but without a face and she's wearing a female black and white suit. I instantly fell in love with her and when she saw me she fell in love with me too. Soon we kissed and shut up I have a mouth and she does too.

We started to get to know each other while were walking around the woods and soon while were sitting on the road a red truck came driving at as like not stopping. So I got in front of slender girl that's her name and I put my entire tentacles to the ground behind me. The driver than pulled over to a big tree and hit it. Than the tree fell on Slender Girl, I went to her and I move the tree off of her. Than I picked her up, she was badly injured but than she said her final words to me. She said," I love you." Those were the final words before she past away.

I have gotten so mad that if you can see my face through my white skin that I was full of rage. I turned my head around and see the man on the ground coughing. So I came up to him and when he looked at me he screamed and I kill that motherfucker with my bare of hands. Than I realize that a little girl ran into the woods with her flashlight. I went after her when she's still running she found like pages on some trees and she took them after she read them. Those were the same pages when Kate became my proxy. So soon when she got 8 pages I finally killed her and took the pages.

I read them and they were about me. So I kept them so that way it'll keep my memories of Slender Girl. And sometimes when Ben Drowned and Sally hang the pages up on the trees I go looking for them and bring them back so that way I could remember Slender Girl but if a mortal steals it… I'LL KILL THOSE MORTAL BASTARDS!


End file.
